


Sword -願為汝之劍-

by Vampiry



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fingon - Freeform, M/M, Maedhros - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, 中文, 精靈寶鑽
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiry/pseuds/Vampiry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>諸如悔意與前行的勇氣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 所有角色屬於J.R.R. Tolkien，我所擁有的只有其中的腦洞  
> CP：Fingon/Maedhros  
> Warning：班戈拉赫戰役之後。

Maedhros和Maglor在辛姆林刺骨的寒冬中接到了那封穿越戰場殘火而來的信。此等天氣，Melkor的黨羽在成片草原所留下的烈焰卻依舊熊熊燃燒，怎麼想都是詭異至極的事。灰燼和鐵屑的氣味附著在從希斯隆而來的馬匹與皮革上頭，伴隨北風吹進了點燃著唯一一盞爐火的灰色大廳。辛姆林領主的眉頭深鎖著。他戴著黑色皮革手套的左手從厚重的毛皮大氅中伸出，將觸感冰冷的信從對他低頭行禮的信使手中接了過來。

「我有很不好的預感。」Maglor在他旁邊不安地低聲說。

 

Feanor之子腦海中關於Mandos留予他們的詛咒，在班戈拉赫戰役之後已再度鮮活了起來。那一字一句彷彿螻蟻，在最細微的角落啃食他們的信念。他們將要付出的代價雖是無形，卻宛如夢魘，永遠不可能消失。

這些他都知道。Maedhros不發一語。遣退了信使，接著跟Maglor回到壁爐前的桌邊。

堅硬的鞋跟敲擊著地面，迴響空虛的腳步聲。Maedhros將信翻了過來， Maglor替他移開桌上一疊凌亂的戰報。Maedhros將信放置在桌面上。信封的正面，那屬於Fingolfin家族的銀色封蠟閃爍溫婉的反光。在他拾起拆信刀拆開那封信以前，一股扼頸似的沈重預感籠罩在他的心頭。  
Findo，他不自覺地默念堂弟的小名。Findo......

 

展開信時，Maedhros看見了自己的母名出現在內文的最開頭處。

 

『致辛姆林領主，Maitimo（以及也許同樣在場的Makalaure）

我聽聞了東方防線一事。有勞你和Makalaure了。你們可說是守住了整個東線最重要的要塞，這對局勢有著至關重要的影響。』

 

都說見字如面。Maehdros早已習慣於Fingon親筆寫下的字跡一貫的直接與毫不造作，然而此時Maedhros卻注意到其中幾處突兀的停頓：在每個語句之間，Fingon總是流暢地書寫的筆尖卻烙下了幾處些微暈開了的停頓點。他的心迅速地往下沉。有什麼最壞的事發生了。也因此，最前頭的內文之於他險些失去意義，若不是Maglor此時同樣在一旁關切著這封信的內容，他幾乎要跳過最開頭那些瑣碎的消息。

 

『……我日前從來自Findarato的信函中得知，你的兩個弟弟Curufin與Celegorm已順利抵達了納國斯隆德，我想關於他們的事你已無需擔憂。』

『今年的寒冬雖然帶來了艱難的作戰環境，然而同時多少也削弱了Melkor的軍隊繼續追擊的能耐，或許可以說是Eru的眷顧吧。在我寫下這封信時，我旗下的希斯隆的人類與精靈共同組成的精銳部隊正馳騁於荒野之中，他們領受我的命令，四處尋找所有失蹤士兵的下落，以及繼續消滅Melkor留下的殘黨……』

......原來是這樣嗎。Maedhros不著痕跡地深吸了一口氣。  
他的眼神逡巡在命令二字上。再往下讀去時，他已經知道自己將會看到什麼了。辛姆林領主苦澀地閉了閉眼。他看見一滴不顯眼的墨漬落在句子的末尾。

『……Maitimo，容我向你致歉，』  
像是呼應了他的猜想，接下來這樣的句子進入了視線。

『我想你已發現端倪，為什麼這一切是基於我的命令——事隔多日，我終於得以提筆與你寫這封信。是的，我的父親，Norodor至高王Fingolfin，在班戈拉赫戰役中戰死了。』

 

Maglor忍不住在自己身後發出一聲低呼。「天啊……」他聽見他的弟弟不可置信地輕聲道。那些秀麗的昆雅文字在鐵灰色的眼底落下刻痕。  
相較之下Maedhros卻沒有多餘的反應。

 

『…Manwe的鷹王替我帶來了這個消息，同時我也得知了我的父親死前曾毫無畏懼抵抗這世上最深的黑暗。然而，我並沒有找到任何得以作為父親的衣冠塚的遺物，因此僅是在形式上以一枚戒指替代他下葬。』  
『接下來大部分的時間裡，我試圖接手父親所留下的軍隊和公務……幾乎是所有的事情。希斯隆在這段日子一片愁雲慘霧，我們沒有能耐再承受更進一步的挫折了。我想至少我能越快進入狀況越好，Nordor的王國諸侯都必須重整旗鼓。』  
『半個月後將臨的早春便是加冕典禮，屆時所有能夠集合於此的領主都將與會。Maitimo，我期盼你們也能親自來一趟希斯隆。

 

Findekano.』

 

「……」

爐火燃燒的聲音輕柔作響。Maedhros凝視著落於信末的署名，Maglor和他雙雙陷入死寂。  
Maedhros不自禁覺得拿著信紙的指尖有些發麻，他無法辨明究竟是不是因為氣溫的關係。

他放下信，失去手掌的右手腕部隱隱作痛起來。

 

儘管對此感到羞愧，然而一時之間，黑色鐵蹄踏過阿德加蘭平原的景象竟變得歷歷在目——或者那只是安戈洛墜姆帶給他的苦痛陰影——無論如何，Melkor的軍隊震顫地面的聲響變得震耳欲聾。他幾乎不曾想像過這樣的事：Melkor的恐怖竟能成功摧毀Nordor族有史以來最為信賴的Fingolfin王。如今，至高王的重責大任終於交到了他的堂弟Fingon的身上。

諷刺的是，以另一種形式而言，這樣的重量卻是Maedhros給予他們的。

 

Maedhros偏過視線，望向了窗外。毫無疑問，辛姆林的晚冬雪勢正劇，這種時候踏上旅途，是最不明智的選擇。然而Maedhros知道自己無法等到半個月後了。  
他不說二話，順手拾起靠在椅邊的劍，邁開步，便朝著大廳高聳的大門走去。

「Maitimo！」Maglor嚇了一跳。他很快追上去。Maedhros走的太急，Maglor幾乎差點要追不上他的步伐。「等、等等，你打算現在就出發前往希斯隆嗎？」他的弟弟慌張地問他。

直到左手已經按住了門把時，Maedhros才回過頭，而Maglor隨即第二次感到驚訝——他的兄長注視著自己的眼神，與其說是堅定，倒不如說是......彷徨。

「我錯過了……我必須見Findo。」他聽見Maedhros低聲說。

來不及做出反應，辛姆林的領主已經用力地推開了大門，這也讓他說出口的話語迅速消散在冽風的呼嘯聲中。Maglor慌亂之餘仍想做點什麼好試著挽留他，然而紅髮統帥緊蹙的眉間卻在在暗示著他無法說服的固執。他的身體裡始終燃燒著火焰，那會吞了他......Maglor終究是能夠理解他的兄長的。

於是半秒的猶豫後，Maglor噤聲退縮了。

 

他不再說些什麼。目送Maedhros從馬廄裡牽出了馬，望著他用力甩開並披上了一件黑色的斗篷。Maedhros幾乎沒有帶上什麼多餘的裝備，徑自於毫無星光的寒夜中，馳騁而去。

 

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

比起人類，精靈對寒冷氣候的耐性著實優異的多。在大雪中快馬前進，並沒有對Maedhros造成太大的阻礙。至少他能確信自己絕不會因為這種程度的寒冷而倒下。

手指變得麻木倒是其次，連年的戰爭已經讓他習慣了很多事，不差這一件。他唯一略感擔憂的是視野問題。倘若在這樣的低可見度下，不幸遇上了Morgoth的手下，他並沒有太長的距離能預先準備好與對方交鋒。不過幸好，這一路上，紅髮的精靈並沒有碰上任何敵人。無論是Orcs或者其他任何東西。

 

他並未忘記他的弟弟。基於一個兄長固有的責任感，他同樣在心中無聲地向Maglor道了歉。畢竟自己是如此倉促地離開了辛姆林，但願Maglor對要塞的各項繁務還能應付得來。  
他思考著抵達希斯隆後一定要再寫封信給Maglor。隨即他又想到，如今自己竟然比送信到辛姆林的信使還要更早抵達希斯隆——他的堂弟勢必會為此表達出不必要的驚訝吧，因為在Fingon的認知中，他並沒有義務要提早前去。

因為Fingon總是對自己太過寬容。

 

這樣的思緒令Maedhros越加煩躁了起來。他夾緊馬腹，加快了馳騁的速度。事實上他的行為確實可說是過於躁進：這一路上Maedhros幾乎沒有讓自己做多餘的休息。  
第一日結束時，他頂多於定點停留了兩個小時而已。不過他終究擔心馬匹受不了這樣的操勞，在第二日清晨時，便改而下馬步行了半日有餘。畢竟他無辜的坐騎並無需承擔牠的主人那份無理的急躁。

直至第三日的清晨他才又重新騎上馬。那時雪幾乎要停了。他抬起頭，看見從東方飛來的雀鳥朝著遠處的山巒而去。那正是他急欲前去之處。  
Maedhros幾乎要請雀鳥替他捎去口信，不過隨即還是打消了這個念頭。無論這條口信有幾個字，是長是短，他更願意親自對Fingon說。

 

然後最後，在第三日的傍晚，紅髮的精靈統帥抵達了他的目的地。

 

遠遠地Maedhros就嗅到了戰爭摧殘的氣味。灰燼的氣味、血的氣味、腐朽與新鮮火焰的氣味。希斯隆的狀況比他想像的更糟，然而卻又更好；事實上，當他讓馬踏著穩穩的步伐穿過了高聳城門時，對於滿目瘡痍的慘況其實並不意外，然而這裡的人民卻不因此顯得絕望，倒是讓他有些驚訝。無論是精靈或人類，他們都正謹守本分的拚命工作著。他們顯然受到某種事物的鼓舞。

守門的侍衛一眼就辨識出他來，恭敬地朝他行禮。Maedhros的名號在Nordor諸國、就和北方的寒冬同樣顯赫。雖然未必是好的那方面。

「My Lord，請容我帶領您去見至高王？」侍衛問他。

Maedhros點了下頭。他收回視線，知道這裡和以前相較已經遠遠地有所不同了。

 

 

「……Maitimo？」

Fingon幾乎是立刻就從守衛那裡得知了他的堂兄抵達的消息。Nordor如今的新任至高王以最快的速度來到了大廳，彷彿來的是一整隊的Nordor貴族一樣。當他看見Maedhros坐在大廳中央的桌前時，顯得有些詫異，不過又不是真的那麼驚訝。

他徑直朝Maedhros走來，對他露出笑容。  
「真高興見到你。」他說。

 

Fingon一向不願刻意隱瞞自己的情緒——這部分倒是與Fingolfin天差地遠。Maedhros同樣向對方笑了笑，從桌邊起身，也朝Fingon迎上前。他們給了彼此一個用力的擁抱。這樣的互動在旁人看來並沒有任何異樣。畢竟經過如此長久的時間，任何人都已知道他們情同手足。唯獨Fingon在鬆開懷抱前讓嘴唇親暱的擦過Maedhros的頸邊——這讓他們之間的距離隨即又顯得太過接近。

「你來早了，距離典禮還有十多天。」Fingon說。

其實他的言論並不帶任何多餘的意思。他接著便轉過身去，朝門廳內的侍衛稍微抬手示意，將他們全部都遣退了出去。Maedhros一時沒有回應，儘是耐心的等待侍衛關上門。   
他在這時終於找到空間，足夠凝視堂弟的背影：如今落在他肩上的，並不只是那一襲寬大美麗的銀藍色披風。

——這是當然的。他的身份已經和以前截然不同了。

這並非代表Maedhros已無法在Fingon的身上找到任何熟悉的景色。相反的，那些事物其實清晰無比，但卻已開始一件一件地落在時間裡。  
他很清楚，這過程將會持續下去。  
侍衛都離開後，Fingon並沒有很快回過身來。Nordor新的至高王望著緊閉的廳門。他的身影正巧就站在窗邊投射而入的餘暉之中。他像是若有所思一般，一段時間靜立不動著。良久之後，Fingon終於開口說道：

「Maitimo，你是因為我而提早過來的嗎？我想你從我的去信得知了我父親的事：他的靈魂如今已經去往Mandos的殿堂中等候了。」

「那麼你確實知道我為什麼來。」Maedhros回應。

然而話一出口，Maedhros忽然後悔於自己是否冒犯了對方。儘管他和Fingon之間的相處從來不拘泥於禮數，但現在的情況已經完全不一樣了。他方開口想再說些什麼時，Fingon回過了頭。  
讓他感到吃驚而又坦然的是，他的堂弟那雙如鐵的灰眸，正毫不避諱地望進他的雙眼。

「我想你應該注意到了，親愛的堂兄，我們的族人重建國土及重整旗鼓的效率，比我想像的還要快上許多。甚至連我都差點要忘了，他們畢竟是Nordor的子民。」

——無論是否親自涉足過維林諾的土地，所有Nordor的血液中都同樣流淌著最為堅韌的、只屬於他們的可怖的強大力量。至於那些伊甸人，他們更是依著自由的意志為生存而戰鬥著。這使他們甚至比精靈還要更堅忍。

「同時，關於我的父親，雖然他戰敗殞命，卻替我們爭取到了極為珍貴的機會。Manwe的鷹王告訴我，黑魁首在戰鬥中遭到了重創。我們現在有更多時間能用來反擊。」

言至此，再一次地、Fingon走向了他。  
他整個人都逆著一層奪目的夕色。

「Maitimo——辛姆林要塞的領主，你將是我最重要的助力。」  
接下來的是寂靜。甚至連呼吸都變得不必要。

Maedhros的眼前，Nordor至高王的雙目之中，已經斂去了方才初見到自己時的溫暖與快樂。如今那裏平靜無瀾，卻又暗潮翻湧。

那豈只是鋼鐵的灰？那同時也是即將揭起暮色的灰，是暴雨欲來的灰。

 

有一瞬間Maedhros幾乎要抬起手觸碰他的臉頰，但隨即，他硬生生地阻止了自己。他知道自己並沒有錯認：Fingon確實仍舊悲傷不已，可那些悲傷替他築起了一座堅固無比的城池。  
從Fingolfin死去的那天起，Fingon就不再是Nordor王子了。

 

有時候，Maedhros會夢到自己孤身一人被懸掛於安戈洛墜姆的懸崖上。身邊的景色與印象中並無二致，他總會以為已經過了很長的一段時間。然後最後他會夢見Fingon。這樣的夢會毫無預警的重複。  
然而這段記憶一次次提醒他的、卻不是他在那段時間所忍受的任何苦痛，而是在那之後、自己親自將至高王的冠冕奉與了Fingolfin家族的事實。

從那時他就該知道，總有一天會輪到Fingon承受這樣的責任，並且他終得面對最黑暗的兇險。然而與此同時，Maedhros卻又矛盾地相信，唯獨Fingolfin才能給予Fingon同等高貴的情操，以及那顆無與倫比的剛勇之心。  
那麼由這樣的人來領導Nordor，他們才能有一絲得救的希望。  
他唯一沒有料到的是，Fingon成為至高王的那天會這麼早到來。他們甚至來不及做好準備。

 

究竟Fingolfin為什麼會瘋狂地死去？在Maedhros的認知中，Fingolfin其實一直以來並不渴望與Feanor並肩。然而同時、他的所做所為卻也並非自願退居後方。Fingolfin或許只是基於自己的名分，試圖站上一個他所應得的位置；即使最後他失敗了。那麼他的死必然也是同樣的原因。

然而Fingolfin仍舊破開風雪。

他帶領他的子民穿越西爾卡瑞西海峽，帶領他們挟著罪孽，依舊前行。燃船通天的焰火是他們前進的明燈，儘管冽風懾人的哭嚎奪去了無數生命。當他們終於踏上中土大陸時，月亮第一次升起。於是Fingolfin吹響銀號，他的腳下百花齊放。而這一切都使得他的死聽來像是一個謊言。  
沈默之間，Fingolfin和Fingon的形象，在Maedhros面前悄悄重疊，而後卻又消散無蹤。他搖了搖頭，他在想些什麼？Fingon終究不是Fingolfin。

紮進金絲的髮辮披散在眼前之人的肩上，在黃昏的金澄之中閃爍宛如礦物一般的碎光。夕陽替他的輪廓鑲上了金邊，宛如不死的蕨類生根在荒蕪裡。

正是如此，正該是如此。  
Maedhros的心臟冰冷地瘋狂跳動。

他退開了一步。幾乎是著迷地，Maedhros凝視停滯於分秒之間的、他唯一的王。

然後，忽然之間，他感到釋然，而又痛苦無比：沒有人比Fingon更適合站在這裡了。他終究不是Fingolfin，他是Fingon。是那個隻身一人去到阿爾達最為黑暗之地，拯救了自己、同時也束縛住了自己的Fingon，是背負隔閡的罪業與冰融的感情的Nordor王子，他是他所尊敬的最為勇敢正直的高貴之人。

而如今，他將會成為Nordor嶄新的旗幟。

 

Maedhros退後一步。而後他忽然單膝落地，垂下了頭。他長長的紅髮垂落在臉頰兩側。第一家族的長子對他新的王行了一個最為標準且順服的臣下之禮。  
而後Maedhros開了口。低沈冷靜的聲音響在唯有他們二人所在的空蕩大廳中。

「我，辛姆林領主，Maedhros在此發誓：無論何時何地，我必將竭盡一己之力，永遠效忠於你。我的劍將為你而戰，我的靈魂也屬於你。現在如此，往後亦然——」

直到阿爾達的終焉。

 

 

——直到我的生命盡頭。

 

 

tbc.

 

白鴉的廢話：  
各種淚雨之戰神打臉...寫得好痛苦(掩面


	3. Chapter 3

最開始Maedhros給予的只是一個慰藉的親吻。他們並肩坐在床頭，一天的忙碌至此已經暫時結束了。事實上他真正想對Fingon說的還有太多，他想告訴他，這樣的雪和西爾卡瑞西海峽相較，實則微不足道。但是他知道Fingon不會想聽他說出這樣的話，他不會的。

「Maitimo，謝謝你。」Fingon喃喃著。他的堂弟坦然接受了那個吻，隨即伸出手擁抱住他。如今的諾多至高王褪去了他原本樹立起來的形象，他低著頭，疲憊而冷靜。並非是指他身為王時不夠真實，而是因為在此時此刻，他得以保留自己最原本的一面，包括他對Maedhros的需要。  
他在Maehdros的身上肆意尋找溫暖，將臉埋進他的頸邊，輕輕摩蹭著。Maedhros安靜不語。他撫摸著他的背，就像是Fingon年幼時那樣。而後他用左手替Fingon脫去了身上那席沈重的銀藍披風。

「在你面前，我一向與你誠實以對，Maitimo。」

披風滑落地面時Fingon抬起頭來。在略微昏暗的室內，他依舊準確尋到了Maehdros的目光。Maehdros平靜地凝視他，等待著話語繼續。

「我確實非常悲傷。關於我的父親、Aikanaro(Aegnor)和Angarato(Angrod)、以及其他所有不幸殞命之人。」Fingon低聲道。「我甚至不知道如今Turukano身在何處。」

「我正是為此而來。」Maedhros說。我想分擔你的悲傷。  
他沒有說出後面那句話，沒有必要這麼做。Fingon能理解他。他的堂弟俯身向前，輕輕抵上了他的額。「你的到來確實令我重拾力量，」Fingon溫和地道。「Maitimo，我該如何感謝你？」

「我倒認為你從未丟失你的力量，Findo，你無需致上感謝。Nolofinwe王與你在某些地方也許並不相同，但你們擁有同等的強悍……」

Maedhros的聲音停頓下來，Fingon此時尋到了他的唇試探似的輕啄著，他不是很確定他的堂弟是不想讓對話繼續、亦或是認為這並沒有必要。無論如何，Maedhros幾乎是立刻就回應了他的吻。他抬起右手勾住堂弟的頸子，落在Fingon背上的左手則輕輕描摹著他隨意扎起的髮辮。Maedhros在此時忽然發現，Fingon已經不再將金絲紮進他的髮間了。

「我們對彼此平等相待，還有什麼是比這更有價值的嗎？」  
輕吻結束時，Maedhros貼著他的唇說。那每一字都發自肺腑，Fingon對此溫和地莞爾。「確實如此，Maitimo。」他按住Maehdros的後腦，再度吻上去。

熱度升騰。這回Fingon的舌大膽地探入Maehdros的口中，紅髮精靈無聲地應允。他微微偏頭，任由堂弟掠奪自己，他們的舌彼此交纏、輕柔舔拭。下腹隨之竄昇一陣酥麻熱流，Maehdros喉間發出模糊的輕哼。

 

「過來，Findo……」

他摸索Fingon的肩膀，仿若邀請地催促，將他拉向自己。Fingon配合的向前傾，兩人的位置變換，一進一退，下一刻年輕的諾多至高王將Maedhros壓進了柔軟的大床裡。Maedhros的紅髮散開在枕上，如豔火延燒，Fingon半跪在他的上方，他著迷的注視那抹焰紅，他自己的黑髮同樣散落在Maedhros的臉上，如夜幕落下。

夜幕低垂。

Maehdros迎上Fingon逆著月光的眼瞳。那裏頭溫柔而平靜，仿若星空延展。在他的記憶中，他的堂弟、他的摯友從未與他久別，這樣的凝視是不曾止歇的。Fingon握住了他的右手，就像以往很多次那樣、他斂下眼睫，偏過頭去細碎地親吻那只殘肢。Fingon總是會這麼做。無論是撫摸或者吻，然而這並非為了表現同情或者憐憫。只是因為這處殘缺正是Maehdros依舊活著的原因。  
Fingon總是慶幸他活著。

 

Maedhros拉開自己領口的繩結，Fingon的手掌便順勢撫上了他的肌膚。他順著Maedhros胸口起伏的輪廓褪去他身上那一席淺色的衣物。隨之暴露在空氣中的軀體似乎因月色而顯得蒼白，隨後Fingon有些訝異、卻又不是這麼訝異地發現Maedhros的肩上多了一道長長的新傷。「你都還沒復原就趕路過來？」Fingon低聲問。手指細撫過那道傷口邊緣新生的粉色嫩肉。事實上Fingon並非在指責Maedhros。紅髮精靈沒有打算回應。他抓住Fingon的手，湊至唇邊，在對方困惑的視線下對他微微一笑。而後紅髮精靈閉上了眼睛，伸出舌頭開始仔細舔吮他修長的手指。

Fingon啞然注視他色情的暗示。「哦，Maitimo……」Eru在上，他喃喃地道。「我想我不該再問你更多問題了？」

「很高興你理解我的意思，堂弟。」Maedhros打趣的對他微笑。「別再掃興了，你需要放鬆點……唔……」

Fingon沒有讓他說完。彷彿一個小小的報復，他低頭啃咬Maedhros的頸側。這讓他的堂兄發出一聲低呼，不過Fingon並未停下，他如在尋路一般向上吻去，最後來到Maedhros敏感的耳後。他的唇瓣在那兒逗留了一會兒，直到Maedhros忍不住抓緊他的肩膀，無聲的催促他。Fingon輕笑出聲。他溫柔地摩挲Maedhros頸邊肌膚，順從地讓手向下探去。折騰Maedhros並不是他的興趣，就連性愛也同樣是平等的。

Maedhros早就已經硬了，性器巍顫顫地挺立，抵在他和Fingon的腹部中間。而Fingon握住它，試探性的套弄了幾下。這馬上讓Maedhros輕吟出聲。紅髮的精靈微微蹙眉，不自覺地抬起腰。

「Findo……」他發自本能喚他名字。

 

直到此時Fingon才突然發現他們已經很久沒做了。上一次兩人共枕而眠是什麼時候？上一次的見面又是何時的事？他在昏暗的燈火中以懷念的視線描摹Maedhros的輪廓——如今他們的距離如此接近，相較於早先在大廳內那時，Maedhros的模樣竟似真的有那麼些不同。他也是這樣看他的嗎？他相信他們之間沒有隔閡，但似乎確實變得遙遠。

「我很想念你，Maitimo……」Fingon忍不住說。  
有些事物終究是改變了。誓言、承諾、追隨之人……因著這句話，Maedhros的視線落在他的身上。「我知道……我也是。」他夢囈般的回應，伸出左手捧住Fingon的臉。

這樣的回答換來了Fingon欲言又止的笑容，讓臉頰貼近Maedhros的掌心。Fingon的右手在此同時滑向了Maedhros身後，熟門熟路地尋到那處隱秘的入口。Maedhros因他嘗試性的淺淺戳刺輕抽了一口氣，但隨即便放鬆了身體，為Fingon敞開他自己。

「過來吧。」他又說了一次。過來吧。

 

\---

 

Fingon的耐心也許遺傳自他父親，不過某方面而言卻又恰巧相反。總而言之，他的前戲一向做的很足，甚至是過甚了——而那總是要把Maedhros給逼瘋。

在第三指終於沒入體內時、Maedhros忍不住動了動已開始發酸的腰。Fingon的指腹隨著他的動作準確地按上了腸壁上的敏感處，Maedhros因自己的莽撞而得到了教訓。他無法克制地扭動身體，輕微痙攣著。

「……夠了Findo，」他喘著氣道，嗓音因情慾與躁亂而變得沙啞。「你做的太多了。」

「我不想要你受更多傷。」Fingon誠實的說。Maedhros為此失笑，他略顯急躁地仰起頭，接下堂弟隨之送上的一個補償的吻。Fingon很快便如他所願，退出了手指，Maedhros灰色的眸子熱切地凝望著他，期待能將自己託付出去。

 

Fingon挪了挪，半跪在Maedhros修長的雙腿間，終於讓自己緩緩埋入了Maedhros的體內。

 

他們的身體早已因長久的歲月而變得無比契合，進入與被進入的壓迫所帶來的快樂遠大於疼痛，然而Maedhros僅是自喉中擠出緊繃的、氣音般的呻吟，Fingon知道他又一次正忍耐著欲望。  
Fingon湊向前去，輕吻他緊蹙的眉。唯獨這一點，即使是在Fingon面前也無法改變。況且，在紛爭四起的貝爾蘭，Feanor家族長子的身份只會更加讓他習慣於此。

但是Fingon並不介意。他愛Maedhros的全部，無論是最初的直率、或者他的內斂與壓抑。

 

他扣住Maedhros的手腕，在耗時許久的前戲後，終於溫柔地動作起來，他們的身軀幾乎是毫無細縫的緊貼，Maedhros的性器隨著Fingon的反覆挺入而在彼此的小腹上摩擦。他不禁為浪潮般的快感弓起了腰，修長有力的雙腿微微發顫，每一下的沒入都使他難耐地喘息。最後Maedhros同樣也開始出於本能迎合起Fingon的節奏。

他的堂弟在他汗溼的臉頰上遍佈細吻，感覺到掌下的肌肉有力地收縮緊繃。他穩定地進入著他，忽然Maedhros猛地偏開了臉。那頭豔麗的紅髮因突如其來的動作在枕上散開。Fingon知道他快要結束了。

他固定住他的跨部，解放蟄伏的渴望，大力地衝撞起來。

 

——是的，Maedhros就像是一把劍。也許是陰影，或者詛咒，確實，是所有的一切將他磨礪成了現在的模樣。但是Fingon愛著他的全部，而在那強韌之中也不乏有著溫柔。  
他的Maitimo。他是這樣的強大而忠誠，竟連身為Feanorian的驕傲也不能阻止他將自己貢獻給他。在這個世界上，Fingon是唯一能夠收納他的劍鞘，而也只有這柄劍，是與他完全契合的。

他輕輕地吻他，感受著火焰一般的溫度，身下的動作依舊持續著，Fingon一邊喚他的名字：Maitimo、Maitimo。Maedhros發出一聲短促的哽咽，Findo，他用斷續的聲音回應著，隨之迎來了高潮。

 

 

tbc.(也許)


End file.
